I dont get how you feel...
by counter-kid
Summary: what if you know you love one person and you see that person do something with your friend look at what Sakura and Kanna did.
1. Default Chapter

@_@ oro? I made this in my head I guess and I guess that's all…. Sakura wars is not mine….. and I don't why I bother writing this thing Oh yeah I remember I was bored to hell….. ( Oh yeah Kanna has to get stuck as a guy in this fic cause of my special reason..)  
  
  
  
I Don't Get You  
  
We see Kanna Kirishima in his room daydreaming about Maria Tachibana….  
  
'Kirei na ……' Kanna said thinking about her over and over again he loved her ever since the time he saw her but never told her because he really was never goo at love…  
  
' ah…. I need to stop day dreaming and tell her... but how and when?' Kanna asked himself .  
  
"That's it I'm tired of keeping it to myself " Kanna thought inwardly  
  
' I telling her TOMMOROW I SWEAR' he said in a very soft tone cause everyone was sleeping. Kanna lied back down on his bed and thought of her again and again and eventually fell asleep…..  
  
Little did he know that Maria was always up at night thinking about him in the same way also not telling him because she well…. Did not know if he felt the same way and was way to shy to even tell a friend or him …..  
  
A little cherry girl named Sakura was thinking about their Taichou Ohgami Ichirou and how he was sooo her dream guy.  
  
' Ah Ohgami-san Aishiteru (I love you) always was always will ' Sakura thought with a very weird face almost drooling at the thought of him….  
  
' Oh c'mon Sakura grow up and tell him darnit it wont help if you wont tell him' Sakura shouted inwardly at her self.  
  
" That's it I wont be little miss cherry girl and be the woman who tells Ohgami her true feelings yeah that's it I swear I will tell It tomorrow' (Just like Kanna) Sakura whispered to herself in excitement ' I'm so Happy' Sakura said to herself…  
  
And just like Maria , Ohgami also felt the same way but a little more of a pervert and nose bleeds here and there….  
  
  
  
  
  
So what will happens tomorrow nobody really knows…..  
  
This is counter-kid sighing out de gouzarou….. 


	2. the (stupid0 plan of Ohgami

@_@oro? I forgot to put this in the first chap. Some or maybe a lot of Ohgami bashing and pairings are Kanna/Maria, Ohgami/Sakura, slight and half Kanna/Sakura.  
  
Some serious stuff romance and drama not to mention mush.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Taisen blab la bla.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day was full of excitement for Kanna and Sakura they planned it during breakfast, they would tell their 'crushes' about their feelings after dinner…  
  
While Ohgami was watching the play he got an idea on how to tell her his feelings.  
  
While he was watching the play he remembered that Yuri told him that Sakura really loved him and was to shy to tell him , so that's how an idea popped up in his head.  
  
(Before anything else happens I'll tell you the play their putting on)  
  
Sakura was a girl who had feelings for this guy who is played by Maria and Maria had feelings for Sakura too, so Maria had a plan that when Sakura would be passing by the guy (who Maria was playing as) he would kiss another girl to make Sakura jealous, so when the character Maria was playing told Sumire's character about his plan she agreed  
  
On it on one condition they had to do it when Kanna's character would also pass buy and he would get jealous too. (because some how Maria and Sumire's characters knew about their targets love for them) after that the plan did work and Sakura and Kanna's Characters said their love for Maria and Sumire and asked if they loved them too because Reni and Iris's characters told them the plan of Maria and told them that their jealousy was not needed and it turned out the truth showed up and both couples were settled.  
  
(THE END)  
  
Ohgami decided to tell Maria about his plan of doing what happened in the play because he knew about Kanna's love for Maria and Maria's love for Kanna.  
  
And she happened to agree to that plan of his knowing the same knowledge too.  
  
At night Kanna ran everywhere asking where Maria was.  
  
'Man where is she?' Kanna whispered to himself… finally seeing her talking to Ohgami.  
  
Sakura was running too only at the opposite of Kanna also seeing Ohgami talking to Maria.  
  
'There he is' Sakura said to herself stopping to catch her breath and just walked to Ohgami.  
  
Maria and Ohgami both saw them and then decided to do it after 5…4…3…2…1... *smack* they both kissed each other straight on the lips.  
  
Both knowing what will happen next , Kanna and Sakura should run any moment and tell them later or longer cause that's what happened in the play anyway little did the know they know they were wrong….  
  
@_@ phew that was longer than I expected Im tired know bye bye…  
  
counter-kid 


	3. Bored chapter(has nothing to do with the...

@_@ Im back!!!! And have a new chap.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Wars bla blab la………….  
  
(Oh yeah Ohgami Sucks like hell!!!!!) Not to mention I am BORED soooo I am updating no need to read this actually!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
Kanna stood there shocked at what he was seeing there was Maria and she was kissing a very good friend Ohgami all at once his world broke down in a mid second and a tear went down his face at the sight and his body was numb.  
  
'NO this is not happening' he shouted inwardly ' run ' said his mind ' Run!' said his mind 'RUN!!!!' and Kanna did just that ….  
  
Sakura stood there tears were already falling and she ran away from thinking about it  
  
'NO…NO…NOOO!!!' she cried inwardly not looking were she was running…  
  
Ohgami and Maria were satisfied at what they predicted was true and went to their rooms after talking a little…  
  
All of a sudden a loud *Bonk* was what happened to Sakura And Kanna yup they ran into each other.  
  
'Ow…' said a sore Kanna as he helped Sakura up even though he wished he never bumped into her…  
  
'Sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going' Sakura said sorely too.  
  
Kanna saw that Sakura's Face was wet with tears and shook his tears away  
  
'Sakura? , why are you crying?. Kanna said shakily but still trying to be of some comfort to Sakura.  
  
'What about you why are you crying?' Sakura replied to Kanna  
  
' er… well I'll can explain it to you if you go with me to my room for awhile' Kanna said to her in a weird shaky tone…  
  
'Okay maybe if you tell me your problem I can help you Kanna-san' Sakura said to him  
  
'That would be nice and maybe… I could help you ne?' Kanna said back to her  
  
'OK' they said in unison and left for Kanna's room.  
  
In Kanna's room  
  
'So what is your problem Kanna-san?' Sakura asked him curiously.  
  
'Um… well it's Maria…' Kanna stopped because he choked on the name.  
  
'Well… I cant help if you don't tell me.' Sakura told him.  
  
Kanna took a deep breath so he could say it all in one breath.  
  
'Well it's like this I always had a crush on her and I planned today after dinner that I would tell her how I feel and when I saw her I got close enough to say hey than I saw her and Ohgami kissing all of a sudden and I broke down I guess…' Kanna choked and cried a bit from the thought of the memory….  
  
Sakura also started crying because she had saw it too and the memory flashed back almost a hundred times…  
  
'Sa…Saku…Sakura are y you alright?….' Kanna managed to choke out….  
  
'I …I my problem is the exact same thing but I love Ohgami-san..' Sakura then burst crying in Kanna's shoulder, then Kanna put a 'it's okay' arm around Sakura and cried along with her ….. they both cried for a while longer then confirmed that crying would not solve their problem.  
  
'So we are the same then…' Kanna said to Sakura not putting his of her yet.  
  
'I g… guess so…' Sakura replied then Kanna stood up and said to her.  
  
'Yoshi crying wont help don't worry Sakura I'll help ya recover in no time.' Kanna tried to lessen the gloomy ness in the room.  
  
Sakura wiped her tears away and stood too  
  
'Hai Kanna-san I'll try to help you too in anyway possible.' Sakura said kinda proudly to Kanna.  
  
'Yoshi' Kanna highfived Sakura kinda like making a pact to each other that both will help the other until they were done with their loss. Then Kanna said 'So tell me about Ohgami and how did you like him in the first place?'  
  
'Well it's a long story…' Sakura said to Kanna.  
  
'We got all night' Kanna said happily both sat down and started talking to each other about stuff.  
  
  
  
@_@ I'm done with this chapter Mommy!!!!  
  
Later de gouzarou….. 


End file.
